Let Me Go
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: A/U Song fic Let Me Go by Christan Kane. Merle and Beth meet one summer while he is working on her daddy's farm. She is twenty four and he is twenty eight. Merle thinks the best thing for Beth is for him to leave she knows that he's wrong and tries to convince him otherwise. METH IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


A/N This is AU no walkers and the ages are different. Merle is 28 and Beth is 24. This will contain Meth so if your not a fan don't read. If you love Meth than read and review. Please no flames just because you are bored and disagree with the pairing it if fanfiction for a reason.

I blame Athlete Girl and SOA Loving Mom for turning me on to this pairing.

_They were setting on his tailgate. She was loving on his running away. He was puffing on a cigarette just thinking how am I gonna say goodbye. He said girl you got it good here. You don't need to mess with a guy going nowhere._

Beth was setting in the crock of her man's arm on the tailgate of his truck; snuggling into his neck she loved the feel of his stubble on her check. She looked like an angel setting in his arms. Her blonde hair was shinning in the sun creating a halo affect and her blue green eyes was sparkling with mischief as she sat there talking about them running away together and getting married and starting a life together. Merle sat the only half listening to her ramble on. He wanted to remember what she felt like in his arms. He had a find away to break to his little angel's heart with out hurting her too bad. He loved her so damn much but he wasn't the right man for her.

Merle had taking a job on her daddy's farm as a hand and he loved the job. Not many people were kind enough to give a man chance that had already had run ins with the law and he wasn't even thirty yet and he was already a recovering drug addict and alcoholic. Hell her daddy had even agreed to allow her to date him with certain rules of course. He sighed and took his arm from around her shoulders. Beth tensed she knew that he was fixing to say something that she didn't like. "Beth listen to me." Merle said as he stretched his arms and hung his head. "You don't need no man like me Bethy. You're a sweet girl and deserve better." He paused and rubbed is brown hair as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I ain't gonna ever be more than what I am now Bethany and you deserve a world better." He said again.

_She said how's about Texas? He got up and shook his head then he said ain't you been listening? It's never gonna work out and I think it'd be a good time now to let me go. You don't need my baby stop holding on the way you are. Don't you know I'm no good for you and it'll only break your heart, if you don't let me go._

Beth fought the tears back she had fallen in love with the man that her daddy had hired to work their farm. She knew about his past and all of the things he had down and the Bible told to forgive others. She believed that if he would reach out then God would deliver him from his sins. He was always saying that she was his angel and she believed him he wanted to save his soul.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly counting to ten. "You always said you wanted to go to Texas let's go," She said smiling. Merle stood up and sighed running his hands through his short reddish brown hair. "Girl didn't you hear and damn word I said. It ain't ever gonna work darling and I think its time ya need to move on from me Angel. I don't want ta break your heart more than I have darling just let me go."

_He said other than a dreamer I ain't nothing but a drifter and you do a lot better. He leaned over and he kissed her. He said you got another year in collage and a good mama and daddy and me I got ninety three dollars and this old 82' Chevy. _

"All I've ever been is a drug addict and a drunk I had a few dreams along the way but I fucked that up for myself girl. I'm a roamer from place to place darling. You could find a man a hell of a lot better." He leaned over and cupped her sweet soft face and kissed her tenderly. He tried to put everything that he felt for her in that one kiss. Beth let a tear fall down her face, she was trying to figure out what to say to him to change his mind. "In another year your gonna be a damn fine teacher and your mama and daddy are some damn kind and treat you so damn good girl. You got a good place here you don't need me dragging you darling. All I got is a little pocket change in my pocket and this old beat up pick up truck." He said with a sad smile.

_So let me go, you don't need me baby cause I'm holding on the way you are. Don't you know I'm no good for you and it'll only break your heart if you don't let me go. _

Beth started to say something but she could see that he was still trying to gather his thoughts and she what she needed to say and she didn't want to push him further away. "I care deeply for ya doll ya know that but I ain't no fucking good for ya and I don't wanna break your heart and if you don't let me walk I will darling it's just what I do." Merle said turning where he wasn't facing her, he didn't want to show the pain on his face as he let her go.

_She said nice try but you can't hide behind his shades there on your face you see I don't think your all that tough. I just think you're scare of love and I think I won't take up that much space._

Beth squared her shoulders and stood up start and walked over to her rough lover and kissed his lips gently. "You can't hide behind your sunglasses Merle I kow that if you would let me see your eyes I could see your heart breaking. You can stay and work for daddy until I finish up school and then we can get an apartment together." She paused as she let the word sink into his mind. She knew that he was a trying to play the tough guy but she had seen the gentle man that he truly was. "You're scared to love Merle and you ain't all that tough Merle Aaron Dixon and I ain't going anywhere." She said stomping her foot on the ground. Merle couldn't help but smirk at his firey little angel sent to him from heaven.

_So let me go take me with you baby. Well I belong where you are. We both know that you're not as strong as you think you are. Don't you know I'm so good for you and it'll only break your hear way down the road. So let me go. _

Merle was processing everything that was being said but the sweet little blonde hair green eyed girl that he had had fallen in love with over the summer. "I'm going with you because I belong with you Merle and you know that if let me go you'll regret it. I'm good for you and if you let me go, I'll find someone else who will love me and I'll love them back but they'll never be you Merle. You won't find another girl that will love you like I do. So take me with you." Beth said tears creeping into her eyes. She hoped that if she pulled the find someone else card that she would win.

Merle pulled his dark sunshades off his eyes and let her see the unshed tears in his blue eyes and smiled at her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her heard. He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Bethany LeAnn Greene." He said with deep conviction in his voice. Beth smiled a blinding smile up at him, she had said those three little words to him several times but he had only ever grunted in response to her and kissed her head. It was the first time he had ever said those words to anybody but save for his mama maybe. Merle had found his home and one day Beth Greene would give him three sons and a beautiful baby girl that would be wrapped around her father's finger.


End file.
